Love Song
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Mudanças nem sempre são sinais de algo ruim. Uma mudança pode leválo a conhecer a deliciosa melodia do amor.[A.U. Romance yaoi Mime&Sorento] Primeira fic liraflautismo, creio eu, em português no FFNet!


**Avisos(para não perder o hábito):**_ Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem à Masami Kurumada, Toei Animetion, etc. Esta fic (assim como as demais que escrevo)não visa lucro algum, apenas diversão. Conteúdo yaoi(relações homem&homem), por isso se não for fã não chegue nem perto._

_Para quem gosta, uma boa leitura! XD_**

* * *

**

**Love Song**

**Por: **_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** _Mudanças nem sempre são sinais de algo ruim. Uma mudança pode levá-lo a conhecer a deliciosa melodia do amor. (A.U. Romance yaoi Mime&Sorento). Primeira fic liraflautismo, creio eu, em português no FFNet!_

O estridente ruído do despertador chegou a seus ouvidos. Tateou, ainda de olhos fechados, a mesinha de cabeceira e com um tapa conseguiu desligá-lo.

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, espreguiçando-se na cama. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos desgrenhados e levantou-se, indo ao banheiro.

Fitou-se no espelho após lavar o rosto. Belos olhos de um tom rosado os encararam através do vidro.

Chegando à cozinha abriu a geladeira, tirando de lá uma jarra de suco e um pote de geléia. Seu pai, antes de sair, deixara um saco de pão em cima da mesa junto de um bilhete. Pegou a pequena folha amarelada, lendo a caligrafia ligeiramente torta.

_"Filho,_

_desculpe por não ter te acordado, mas tive de sair mais cedo hoje._

_Deixei pão sobre a mesa e biscoitos no forno._

_Tenha uma boa aula._

_Seu pai"_

Sorriu, pousando o papel sobre a mesa de pedra fria. Encheu um copo de suco e sorveu um longo gole pouco antes de passar uma generosa porção de geléia num pão.Tomou seu café tranqüilamente, faltava mais de meia hora para o horário de aula.

Voltou a seu quarto e pegou algumas roupas em seu armário. Tirou o pijama listrado, vestindo a calça azul-marinho e a camiseta branca. Abaixou-se para calçar as meias e tênis. Ao concluir tornou ao banheiro, escovou os dentes e penteou com cuidado os cabelos alaranjados.

Pôs o relógio de pulso, colocou a mochila vermelha e negra nas costas, pegou as chaves sobre a mesa de telefone e saiu porta a fora, não queria atrasar-se em seu primeiro dia de aula.

OooOooOooO

–Bom dia a todos –disse o professor de Língua Grega e Literatura –Temos um novo aluno na classe este ano. Entre por favor.

Adentrou a extensa sala de aula a passos tímidos, os olhos percorrendo rapidamente o rosto de cada um deles. Comentários variados chegaram a seus ouvidos.

_"–Que lindinho!" _–ouviu uma garota próxima de si comentar com a amiga, o que gerou um leve rubor em suas faces.

_"–Parece uma garota" _–escutou um garoto dizer em ar de riso.

–Apresente-se –pediu o professor sentando-se em sua mesa, os olhos azuis fixos nele.

–Ah...e-eu me chamo Mime Benetnasch e me mudei do Norte da Noruega há pouco tempo –disse, a voz suave, porém entrecortada, o rosto profundamente vermelho.

–Obrigado Mime –disse o professor ao levantar-se, os longos e sedosos cabelos azuis balançando suavemente e arrancando suspiros de diversas alunas –Vejamos onde se sentará...bem...Sorento, o lugar atrás de você está vazio, não está?

Um belo jovem de cabelos azuis claríssimos e olhos de um penetrante tom róseo ergueu-se um pouco para falar.

–Está sim professor Gemini –sua voz era melodiosa, quase hipnotizante.

–Pode sentar-se ali Mime –disse o professor em tom educado.

–Certo –disse em voz fraca, o rosto ainda mais rubro, dirigindo-se ao lugar que lhe fora indicado.

O professor já começara a dar sua aula, Mime prestava atenção aos verbos e alfabeto gregos quando Sorento virou-se para trás.

–Seja bem-vindo Mime –sorriu ele de maneira encantadora.

–Obrigado –o jovem retribuiu o sorriso com gosto.

–Você já tem o horário de aulas? –perguntou interessado, entre cochichos para que o professor Saga Gemini não os escutasse.

–Não, ainda não –respondeu sem-jeito, tirando as mechas alaranjadas da frente dos olhos.

–Se quiser eu te passo –disse solícito.

–Sério! –perguntou ele, contente –Obrigado –sorriu.

–Imagine, não é nada... –disse Sorento olhando de esguelha para o professor, que escrevia animadamente no quadro-negro –As duas primeiras aulas de hoje são de Literatura e Língua Grega, a próxima é Física, Astronomia, Francês, almoço, Matemática e as duas últimas, que são as melhores, Música.

–Estou ansioso pelas duas últimas então –disse Mime em tom sonhador.

OooOooOooO

–Bonjour –disse um belíssimo homem que adentrava a sala a graciosos passos, os longos cabelos azul-petróleo presos em um rabo de cavalo, calça social negra, camisa vinho, as mangas dobradas até o antebraço, os olhos frios esquadrinhando cada canto da sala.

–Esse é o professor L'Aurore, nosso professor de francês –disse Sorento ao ver o olhar que Mime lançara ao professor –Formou-se há pouco tempo, mas é extremamente competente.

–Ahh... –fez Mime em ar de entendimento ao ver o professor escrever "Camus L'Aurore" na lousa.

OooOooOooO

–Olá, você é que é o aluno novo, né? –perguntou uma garota de cabelos negros como o ébano, os cachos descendo como uma cascata por suas costas, olhos de um profundo tom castanho-avermelhado, pouco antes de o sinal para o almoço soar.

–Sou sim –respondeu o outro, ligeiramente encabulado pela abordagem da garota.

–Me chamo Matsuri Ueda, muito prazer –sorriu a garota curvando-se respeitosamente, costume em seu país.

–O prazer é todo meu. Sou Mime Benetnasch –disse ele simpático –Pelo seu nome, creio que seja japonesa.

–Hai, sou sim –respondeu a garota em tom animado –Têm muitos estrangeiros aqui, inclusive dentre os professores. Principalmente japoneses –comentou –Posso perguntar uma coisa?

–Sim –Mime assentiu.

–Quando você faz aniversário?

–Dia 25/08 (1). Porquê? –perguntou um tanto confuso.

–Outro virginiano! –exclamou Matsuri levando a mão à testa num gesto um tanto dramático.

–Qual o problema? –perguntou Sorento, manifestando-se pela primeira vez na conversa.

–Parece que todos meus amigos são virginianos –suspirou a garota –O Benetnasch-kun é virginiano, você, Sorento-kun, é virginiano e meu amigo do ginásio, o Shun-chan, é virginiano. E meu professor preferido, Virgo-san, também é!

–E você? Faz aniversário quando? –perguntou Mime educadamente.

–Faço aniversário dia 07/08 (2) e sou leonina com muito orgulho –sorriu Matsuri em ar orgulhoso –Benetnasch-kun...ahh...você...é muito kawaii.

–Que...que nada, não sou não –respondeu Mime, as bochechas tomando uma coloração avermelhada. Seus olhos encontraram os de Sorento, que olhava com o semblante sério para a garota. Ao ver que Mime o olhava desviou o olhar, ligeiramente sem-graça.

–É sim, tanto você quanto o Sorento-kun –a garota olhou significativamente para o austríaco, que ficou ainda mais sem-graça –Vamos almoçar?

–Vamos –responderam em uníssono.

OooOooOooO

O almoço passou depressa. Entre uma garfada e outra Matsuri apresentou-lhe a seus demais amigos: Shun, um belo garoto de cabelos verdes e olhos de um brilho e inocÊncia únicos; Hyoga, loiro, olhos azuis e frios, melhor amigo de Shun, –embora fosse claro que não era apenas amigo – tinha uma profunda admiração pelo professor L'Aurore; Seiya, um garoto muito alegre e estabanado, colega de Shun e seu amigo de infância, de desgrenhados cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor, expressivos e curiosos; e Shiryu, o mais quieto e calmo do grupo, com longos cabelos negros e olhar gentil, amigo de Hyoga e muito ligado a Seiya.

Chegou ainda a ver de relance Ikki, irmão mais velho de Shun. Um sujeito em tanto mal-encarado e introspectivo, que andava sempre solitário pelos corredores. Não que parecesse importar-se muito com o fato. Matsuri acompanhou-o com o olhar e um leve e infeliz suspiro escapou-lhe dos lábios.

A aula de matemática, como toda aula do tipo passou-se lenta e pesadamente. O único fato relevante que fez o tempo passar mais rápido foi o professor. Um belo homem de longos cabelos loiros, olhos de um profundo azul e uma curiosa pintinha vermelha no meio da testa. Apesar de entediante, teve de admitir que o professor Virgo dava explicações excelentes, não deixando dúvida alguma na mente dos alunos.

–Ahh...já tocou o sinal? –perguntou Matsuri chateada ao ver o professor Virgo sair da sala –Que aula é agora mesmo?

–Música –disse Sorento deliciado enquanto guardava seus cadernos e livros. Virou-se para Mime –A sala de música é no segundo laboratório à direita –sorriu, pondo a mochila nas costas e se encaminhando à porta.

Mime terminou rapidamente de juntar seus materiais e pôs a mochila às costas, seguindo Sorento. Olhava para todos os lados, num misto de euforia e apreensão.

Ao adentrarem a sala repleta de instrumentos musicais depararam-se com o professor, uma lira nos braços, dedilhando uma suave e maravilhosa melodia.

Olhou admirado para a figura à sua frente. Os cabelos de um tom azul-céu, os olhos cerrados, a atenção toda voltada à melodia. Sentiu-se terrivelmente mortal ao escutar aquela melodia divina, de uma emoção e beleza única. Sorento também observava o professor com admiração, um leve sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Ao mesmo tempo deram um leve toque na porta de madeira e os olhos do professor se voltaram aos dois.

–Sejam bem vindos –sua voz também possuía uma melodia própria. Seus olhos voltaram-se para Mime –Você não foi meu aluno ano passado.

–N-Não, eu...sou novo aqui –disse ele encabulado –Mime Benetnasch, muito prazer.

–Eu sou o professor Orfeu. Sente-se. Começarei assim que os demais alunos chegarem.

O restante da sala chegou como um único bloco de pessoas. Conversavam todos ao mesmo tempo e entravam na sala com estardalhaço. Assim que o professor levantou-se, entretanto, calaram-se imediatamente, todos os olhos voltados à divina figura em frente à sala.

–Bom dia a todos os presentes –começou o professor em seu tom leve e tranqüilizador –Para quem não me conhece, sou o professor Orfeu. Dou aulas de música e hoje verei o potencial de cada um de vocês. Assim que chamar seu nome, venha aqui à frente, pegue o instrumento o qual se sinta mais à vontade e avaliarei seu potencial e talento –pegou a lista de chamada e percorreu os olhos por ela aleatoriamente –Sorento, por favor venha.

O jovem caminhou elegantemente até onde o professor se encontrava. Dentre os inúmeros instrumentos ali presentes escolheu uma bela flauta dourada. Sentou-se no banquinho que o professor indicara e assim que ele deu o sinal começou a tocar uma deliciosa e hipnotizante melodia.

Parecia que acabara de mergulhar num maravilhoso sonho. Os acordes da flauta o levavam para um mundo totalmente novo, onde não existia nada além de uma incrível sensação de bem-estar. Sentiu os orbes rosados de Sorento sobre si e uma estranha emoção apoderou-se dele. Fitou fascinado a forma como os lábios encostavam no instrumento, como os delgados dedos moviam-se ágeis por sobre a flauta.

A apresentação foi concluída sob aplausos entusiásticos de toda a sala e alguns gritos e suspiros de admiração das garotas.

–Muito bom Sorento –disse o professor.

O austríaco acenou levemente com a cabeça, pôs o instrumento no lugar e voltou a sentar-se graciosamente em seu lugar, ao lado de Mime que ainda o olhava boquiaberto.

Alguns outros alunos foram chamados, porém nenhum deles apresentara-se satisfatoriamente. Matsuri tocava razoavelmente bem o piano, apesar de ter errado algumas notas.

–O próximo...vejamos... –disse o professor Orfeu pensativamente –Mime, poderia vir aqui?

O norueguês engoliu em seco, acenou com a cabeça, visivelmente sem-graça. Ergueu-se e caminhou até a frente, os olhos percorrendo os instrumentos, até que uma lira prateada chamou-lhe a atenção. Pegou-a delicadamente e sentou-se no banquinho, os olhares todos voltados para ele. Respirou fundo, cerrou os olhos e levou os dedos ligeiramente trêmulos à lira. Esqueceu-se de que acontecia à sua volta e começou a tocar com toda sua emoção.

A melodia levemente melancólica, mas profundamente bela, encheu toda sala. Se Mime não tivesse cerrado os olhos veria que o professor o olhava com aprovação e os olhos de Sorento não se desviavam um segundo sequer de si.

Sentado levemente de perfil, os olhos fechados, os lábios rosados ligeiramente entreabertos, a franja alaranjada sobre os olhos, os dedos percorrendo de forma suave a lira. Uma visão estonteantemente bela. Quase uma pintura tamanha a perfeição.

Os aplausos foram ainda mais entusiásticos e Mime notou, com um rubor no rosto, que tanto seu professor quanto Sorento o aplaudiam com força. Sentou-se, após guardar com cuidado o instrumento, com um radiante sorriso nos lábios.

Assim que todos os alunos se apresentaram, o professor fez um leve gesto para que se calassem.

–No começo do mês que vêm terá uma apresentação na escola. Preciso escolher dois alunos de cada sala para apresentarem-se. Já tenho meus escolhidos, porém quero saber a opinião de vocês. Quem vocês querem que represente a sala?

O grito foi uníssono –O SORENTO E O MIME!

Os dois de entreolharam surpresos e o professor sorriu –Pelo que vejo, chegaram a mesma conclusão que eu. Vocês aceitam o desafio?

Mime lançou um olhar interrogativo para Sorento. Encararam-se durante algum tempo e responderam juntos –Claro que sim.

OooOooOooO

–Gostou das aulas hoje? –perguntou Sorento interessado, na hora da saída.

–Muito! Todas as aulas são ótimas, principalmente as de música –disse Mime feliz da vida, enquanto saíam pelo portão da escola.

–BENETNASCH-KUN! –exclamou Matsuri alcançando os dois, sua respiração entrecortada –Ufa! Pensei que já iam embora sem mim. Nossa, mandou muito bem na aula de música, heim? Mal chegou e já conseguiu lugar numa das apresentações mais famosas da escola.

–Foi apenas sorte –disse ele com modéstia.

–SORTE! –disse Matsuri indignada –Sorte nada, você é talentoso e pronto. Não é? –voltou-se a Sorento que assentiu com a cabeça –Bem, tenho que ir. Vou me encontrar com umas amigas no parque. Tchauzinho! –a garota despediu-se, correndo em direção ao parque à leste da escola.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram. Os únicos ruídos presentes eram das pessoas apressadas em torno deles, a trânsito já intenso e os chaveiros na mochila do norueguês, que chocavam-se ritmicamente.

–Sorento... –começou Mime em voz fraca –S-Sua apresentação foi muito boa...muito mesmo –concluiu de cabeça baixa, os cabelos alaranjados escondendo sua expressão.

O austríaco sorriu –Agradeço o elogio. Sua performance na lira foi impressionante. O professor Orfeu fez muito bem em escolhê-lo.

As faces de Mime tomaram uma coloração avermelhada.

–Você mora muito longe daqui? –perguntou Sorento mudando de assunto.

–Não, minha casa fica a 15 minutos à pé da escola. Por quê? –perguntou Mime sem entender.

–Como a apresentação é no início do mês que vêm precisamos ensaiar, por isso perguntai se sua casa era muito longe –explicava ele –Já que não é, será mais fácil combinarmos de ensaiar.

–Ahhh... –fez o norueguês em ar de entendimento –Estamos quase chegando...minha casa fica no final desta rua –disse ele poucos minutos depois, ao entrarem em uma das ruazinhas paralelas a uma das principais avenidas do bairro.

–Você mora com seus pais?

–Meus pais verdadeiros morreram quando era muito pequeno, foram vítimas de uma avalanche perto de onde morávamos –disse pesaroso, vasculhando na mochila as chaves de casa –Moro com um vizinho e amigo de meus pais. Ele que me criou e sinto como se fosse meu pai de verdade.

–Desculpe por fazê-lo lembrar de memórias tão tristes –disse Sorento encabulado.

Mime balançou negativamente a cabeça –Imagine,não tem porquê se desculpar –sorriu com leveza –Chegamos –disse ao pararem em frente a uma casinha bonita e simples. Havia um pequeno canteiro de flores na frente, uma garagem ligeiramente apertada e uma frondosa árvore na calçada.

–É realmente muita coincidência... –murmurou o austríaco em ar pensativo.

–O quê? –perguntou o norueguês curioso.

–Passo por aqui todo dia quando volto da escola.

–Sério?

Sorento assentiu –Bem... –fitou o relógio em seu pulso –está ficando tarde e tenho que ir.

–Entendo. Até amanhã –disse mime pouco antes de enfiar a chave na fechadura.

–Até –sorriu Sorento afastando-se lentamente, os cabelos azul-céu movendo-se ao ritmo do vento.

Mime entrou em sua casa, encostou-se à porta e soltou um suspiro. Largou a mochila sobre o sofá, seu pai ainda não voltara do serviço. Foi à cozinha preparar algo para lanchar, trocou-se e ao voltar à sala viu seu pai abrir a porta.

–Olá Mime, como foi seu dia hoje? –perguntou o alto homem com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto fechava a porta.

–Ótimo pai –sorriu Mime, a lembrança de Sorento tocando flauta aflorando-lhe à mente –Ótimo.

OooOooOooO

Os dias passavam cada vez mais apressados. A data para a apresentação aproximava-se de forma assustadora. As aulas de sexta-feira já estavam, quase no fim quando Sorento virou-se para trás e perguntou em voz baixa.

–Você estará ocupado depois das aulas?

–Não, tenho o restante da tarde livre –respondeu Mime em sussurros.

–E não se importaria de ensaiarmos hoje em casa, logo após as aulas? –perguntou o austríaco.

–De forma alguma – respondeu o norueguês.

Assim que o sinal soou Matsuri aproveitou que Sorento fora tirar algumas dúvidas com o professor de geografia e aproximou-se, em tom de segredo, de Mime, que guardava os materiais distraidamente.

–Você gosta dele, né Benetnasch-kun? –murmurou a garota de repente.

O rosto de Mime estava vermelho como um pimentão –O-O que você disse? E-Eu não...

–Não adianta se fazer de desentendido Benetnasch-kun, seu jeito de olhá-lo diz tudo. Você gosta dele, não é?

O norueguês baixou a cabeça –Mesmo se gostasse seria impossível...não sou uma garota e...

–E qual o problema? Já não viu o Hyo-chan e o Shun-chan juntos? Se você gosta dele, não há nada de errado –sorriu –E não é tão impossível quanto você imagina... –interrompeu-se ao ver que Sorento aproximava-se deles, um gracioso sorriso nos lábios –Benetnasch-kun, Sorento-kun, vocês já vão? –perguntou curiosa.

–Sim, temos de ensaiar –respondeu o austríaco educadamente –Vamos? –virou-se ao norueguês.

–S-Sim –murmurou Mime ainda de cabeça baixa, o rosto muito vermelho.

Sorento lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado –Tudo bem?

–Tudo...vamos –respondeu ele erguendo o rosto rubro, a mochila já às costas.

–Tchau garotos! Benetnasch-kun, pensa no que te falei –disse a japonesa enquanto se afastavam –Nada é impossível –murmurou com um sorriso nos lábios, observando-os irem embora. Virou-se e saiu ao encontro de seus demais amigos.

Dirigiram-se para fora da escola em silêncio. A pergunta de Matsuri martelava em sua cabeça. _"Você gosta dele, né?"_. Olhou de esguelha para o amigo, que tinha o semblante levemente carregado e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Virou o rosto, rubro. Já havia um bom tempo que sentia uma espécie de fascínio por Sorento. _"Desde a primeira vez que nos falamos"_ –pensou. Sentia-se ligado a ele de uma forma que nunca sentira com ninguém. Sabia, nem que fosse inconscientemente, que sentia mais que simples amizade pelo austríaco, mas esse sentimento o assustava.

O barulho ensurdecedor de uma moto o fez voltar de seus devaneios. A moto parou próximo à saída de professores. Dela desceu uma alta e máscula figura vestida com uma jaqueta de couro. Ao tirar o capacete uma cascata de cachos azulados caíram por suas costas.Os belíssimos olhos, de um azul profundo, pareciam esquadrinhar o local ao redor, até que um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto. O professor L'Aurore acabara de sair. O motoqueiro deu-lhe um forte abraço e beijou-o sem pudor algum no pescoço. Ao separarem-se, estendeu outro capacete ao professor, que colocou-o.Montarem na moto e foram embora.

Mime observou, aturdido, toda a cena. Piscou diversas vezes como se para constatar se estava mesmo acordado.

–Aquele era...

–O professor L'Aurore e seu namorado –explicou Sorento, que observara tudo, desde que o outro parara –Não é raro ele vir buscá-lo. Se não me engano o nome dele é... Scorpius. Isso mesmo, Milo Scorpius.

–Não sabia que o professor...tinha um relacionamento... –comentou, recuperando-se aos poucos do choque –Bem, vamos, ainda temos muito a ensaiar –recomeçou a andar, a mente mais absorta do que antes.

Por mais que pensasse não conseguia compreender por que sua amiga falara que _"Não era tão impossível quanto você imagina"_. O que realmente significariam tais palavras?

Quase não percebeu quando passou em frente a sua casa. Escutou uma voz conhecida chamá-lo e só ao virar-se constatou que era seu pai, que acabara de abrir o portão.

–Oi pai, desculpa, não o escutei –desculpou-se Mime enquanto seu pai colocava a mão sobre sua cabeça, desgrenhando seus fios alaranjados –Está indo aonde?

–Vou ao mercado, fazer as compras para o jantar. Enquanto a você? –perguntou, os olhos violeta pousando em Sorento.

–Ensaiar para a apresentação na casa do Sorento –explicou o norueguês.

–Muito prazer – o austríaco estendeu a mão.

–O prazer é todo meu Sorento. Eu sou Folker, pai do Mime –o homem retribuiu o cumprimento com um ar meio ressabiado no rosto. Voltou-se para o filho –E você demora muito?

–Creio que volte na hora do jantar –respondeu o norueguês –Temos de ir. Até logo pai –disse pouco antes de se afastar com Sorento, que deu um breve aceno, a seu encalço.

–Até filho –disse Folker. Soltou um bufo e começou a andar. _"Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de encarar os fatos"_ –pensou, caminhando a largos passos.

Passaram-se alguns minutos sem trocarem palavra. Por vezes Mime olhava de esguelha para Sorento que parecia estar tão absorto quanto si mesmo.

–Você está com a partitura aí? –perguntou Sorento algum tempo depois, enquanto esperavam o farol para pedestres abrir.

–Acho que sim –respondeu Mime incerto, abrindo a mochila –Sim, está aqui –fechou a mochila, aliviado.Atravessaram a larga avenida, entrando por uma rua à esquerda. Pararam em frente a uma grande casa, localizada mais ou menos no meio da rua.

–É aqui –disse o austríaco pouco antes de abrir a porta –Entre –sorriu.

–Com licença –pediu o norueguês um tanto deslocado, adentrando a bem decorada sala. Chegava a ser assustadora a limpeza e organização que a casa do austríaco inspirava. Cada canto era muito bem mobiliado e cuidado, parecia não haver nem um grãozinho de poeira sequer em todo local.

Sentou-se no sofá cor de creme e reparou em um pedaço de papel alvísssimo, com uma caligrafia redonda de pequena, sobre a mesa de centro.

–Parece que te deixaram um bilhete –Mime estendeu o papel a Sorento.

–Deve ter sido minha mãe –respondeu ele assim que pegou o bilhete, correndo os olhos por ele.

_"Sorento,_

_deixo este bilhete para avisar que chegarei tardo do serviço hoje,__por conta de uma reunião._

_Se você e seu amigo forem ensaiar em casa, aviso que deixei bolo, suco __e alguns lanches na geladeira._

_Divirtam-se_

_Beijos da sua mãe"_

–Era dela mesma –disse o austríaco, guardando o papel no bolso do uniforme.

–Onde vamos ensaiar? –perguntou Mime em ar de dúvida.

–Na sala de música. Venha comigo –mal acabou de falar e já começou a subir a espiralada escadaria de mármore. O norueguês tratou de segui-lo.

Chegaram até um largo corredor, com certa de três portas de cada lado. No final havia uma porta ligeiramente maior que as demais. Foram até lá e a encontraram entreaberta. Ao entrarem o norueguês viu-se em um local maravilhosamente aconchegante. À extrema direita havia um reluzente piano de cauda. No centro, banquinhos e suportes para partituras. E à esquerda uma espécie de armário, onde provavelmente eram guardados os demais instrumentos e as partituras.

Sorento indicou-lhe um dos banquinhos e Mime prontamente o obedeceu. Colocou a partitura no lugar e tirou com cuidado sua lira da mochila. Viu quando o austríaco abriu uma das portas do armário, tirando de lá uma flauta similar a que ele o vira usando em seu primeiro dia de aula.

–Vamos ao ensaio? –perguntou docemente Sorento, pouco depois de sentar-se.

OooOooOooO

–Mais um pedaço de bolo? –perguntou o austríaco em tom solícito.

–Não obrigado, estou satisfeito –recusou o norueguês educadamente, os olhos rosados percorrendo a extensão da cozinha –Aqui moram apenas você e sua mãe?

–Sim, meu pai trabalha em uma companhia de comércio marítimo, a Solo's, por isso praticamente não para em casa.

–Entendo...ahh –fez Mime enquanto tirava do bolso do moletom uma foto –É uma foto dos meus pais. Parece que foi tirada pouco antes de se casarem –estendeu-a a Sorento –Como outro dia você me perguntou sobre eles, decidi mostrá-la a você.

O austríaco mirou fascinado a foto –Muito bonitos...principalmente a sua mãe –olhou bem para a mulher de longos cabelos alaranjados e olhos de um rosa profundo –Você se parece muito com ela –devolveu a foto, notando um ligeiro rubor nas faces do norueguês.

–Folker...meu pai, também me disse isso –comentou sem-jeito, os olhos fixos no tampo da mesa.

–Ele parece gostar muito de você –disse Sorento com ternura.

–É...ele é bem severo, nunca gostou muito do meu interesse por música, mas é um bom pai. Não tenho do que reclamar –olhou rapidamente o relógio de pulso e assustou-se com o horário –Tenho que ir. Prometi que não demoraria.

–Eu o acompanho até a sua casa.

–N-Não precisa... –ergueu-se encabulado.

–Mas faço questão –sorriu o austríaco, erguendo-se também.

Conversaram sobre diversos assuntos durante o trajeto, não houve sequer um segundo de silêncio entre eles, porém o assunto predominante foi a apresentação, marcada para a quarta-feira seguinte. Desde o começo dos ensaios até então haviam evoluído bastante. A música era simples, mas belíssima.

–Obrigado por me acompanhar Sorento –disse Mime ao chegarem, um lindo sorriso em seus lábios.

–Imagina, foi um prazer –respondeu Sorento, sorrindo também.

Ficaram minutos em uma espécie de contemplação mútua, os corações ligeiramente acelerados. Sorento adiantou-se, pousou suavemente sua mão no belo rosto de Mime, aproximando-se gradativamente, até seus lábios se juntarem em um terno beijo.

O norueguês sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse todo seu corpo. Uma sensação de euforia e bem-estar se espalhava por cada fibra de seu ser. Sua mente, contudo, chamou-o a realidade. Deu um passo para trás, assustado, pôs a chave no portão, murmurou um "tchau" e entrou correndo, a respiração falha, o rosto rubro.

Agradeceu a Deus por seu pai estar na cozinha e entrou em seu quarto, atirando-se na cama de barriga para cima. Pousou os dedos sobre a boca e fechou os olhos. Sua mente fazia repetidas vezes a mesma pergunta: _"O quê, afinal, tinha sido aquilo?"_

OooOooOooO

Os dias que antecederam a apresentação foram profundamente agitados. Ensaios a cada hora livre, sem descanso. Voltavam todos os dias na hora do jantar, exaustos, porém satisfeitos. A apresentação tinha tudo para ser um sucesso.

Desde o que ocorrera sexta-feira na porta de sua casa, Mime encontrava-se mais tímido e disperso que o normal, concentrando-se apenas nos ensaios. Nenhum dos dois tocara no assunto, fingindo que nada ocorrera. Conversavam normalmente, a não ser pelo norueguês, que enrubescia com qualquer olhar mais longo que o austríaco lhe dispensava.

Na véspera da apresentação toda a escola se encontrava em um quase palpável estado de ansiedade e tensão. Já passava do horário de aulas e o último ensaio antes do Grande Dia acabara de ser concluído.

–Bem...creio que amanhã tudo dará certo –disse Sorento em ar satisfeito –Ansioso? –perguntou, fitando o norueguês.

–Muito –disse ele enquanto guardava o material na mochila, as mãos tr?êmulas. Ao levantar-se deixou as partituras caírem, espalhando-se pelo chão da sala de música –Ah, droga! –exclamou ele, começando a recolher as folhas.

Sorento abaixou-se também, ajudando –o no serviço. Ao entregar as partituras seus dedos encostaram-se aos de Mime, que enrubesceu violentamente, quase as deixando cair novamente.Ergue-se e,com o rosto baixo, a respiração descompassada, guardou as folhas em sua mochila.

–Mime...sobre sexta, eu... –principiou a falar mas interrompeu-se ao ouvir a porta se abrir.

–Que bom que vocês ainda estão aqui –disse o professor de História com seu costumeiro tom tranqüilo -Mime...poderia me acompanhar: Preciso falar com você –ao ver o rosto do norueguês adquirir uma expressão preocupada prosseguiu –Não se preocupe, não é nada sério. Prometo que serei breve –deu um de seus costumeiros sorrisos tranqüilizantes.

Mime assentiu, pôs a mochila nas costas e tratou de segui o professor.

–Te espero no pátio de entrada –murmurou Sorento pouco antes de saírem.

Acompanhou o professor por entre os escuros corredores. Apesar de fantasmagórica, a escola àquela hora não o assustava. Pelo contrário, parecia transmitir uma serenidade e uma paz não encontradas no período de aulas. Entrou em uma pequena sala de aula junto ao professor. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, apreensivo.

O professor prendeu os longos cabelos cor de lavanda em um rabo de cavalo baixo e aproximou-se do norueguês –Os demais professores e eu reparamos que nos últimos dias você anda disperso, quase não presta atenção nas aulas. Muitos acreditam que seja apenas o nervosismo da apresentação, porém eu, como professor-coordenador, tenho a impressão de que é mais do que isso. Não o obrigarei a contar, mas se quiser fazê-lo...

Mime fitou os profundos olhos do professor. Não tinha certeza se deveria contar –Bem professor Mu...é que... –principiou inseguro, não conseguia articular em palavras o que se passava consigo.

–Você está com dúvidas em relação a algo. Ou alguém. É isso não é? –disse compreensivo.

O norueguês sacudiu afirmativamente a cabeça.

Mu sorriu –Infelizmente existem dúvidas que apenas nós mesmos podemos respondê-las. O conselho que posso dar é: siga seu coração. Não se atente ao que os demais acham correto ou não. Apenas você pode julgar o que é certo ou não para o seu coração –ouviu-se um ruído à porta e uma graciosa figura de cabelos azul-piscina adentrou a sala.

–Mu, lindinho, seu amado Shaka estava feito um louco atrás de você. Esqueceu que jantaremos os quatro junto com o Miluxo e o Camyu? –seus brilhantes olhos pousaram em Mime –Quem é essa fofura?

–Afrodite...esse é um de meus alunos –respondeu o professor visivelmente sem-graça.

–Oh, desculpe atrapalhar uma conversa professor-aluno –disse Afrodite com uma expressão arrependida quase convincente.

–Era apenas isso professor Mu? –perguntou o norueguês.

–Sim Mime, pode ir –sorriu ele pouco antes de Mime sair. Assim que se viram sozinhos virou-se a Afrodite –O Shaka está aonde?

–No meu carro, depois de muita insistência minha. Que namorado cabeça-dura você tem! Tão ruim quanto o Mask, que por sinal está nos esperando também para irmos ao apartamento do Camyu –disse o sueco –O lindinho que saiu daqui agora parecia tão preocupadinho. Algo sério?

–Não muito, mas acho que logo logo ficará tudo bem com ele.

OooOooOooO

Sorento caminhava preocupado de um lado a outro do pátio. De cinco em cinco minutos olhava para o corredor que levava as salas de aula, e nada. Assim que Mime apareceu foi rapidamente em sua direção.

–E então...? O que o professor Mu queria?

O norueguês olhou longamente para o austríaco, seu coração parecendo que sairia pela boca –Nada demais –respondeu enquanto saíam da escola –Apenas me fez algumas perguntas. Nada sério.

Um suspiro aliviado saiu dos lábios de Sorento –Que bom. Fiquei preocupado. Achei que fosse algo grave... –interrompeu-se, tentando arranjar a melhor maneira de abordar o assunto –Mime...

–Sorento... –disseram ao mesmo tempo.

–Pode falar –disse Sorento educadamente.

–Não, você primeiro –respondeu Mime encabulado.

–Eu insisto –sorriu o austríaco.

–Hum...é –o norueguês respirou fundo, tomando coragem –desculpe por ter entrado daquele jeito sexta-feira...

–Tudo bem. Compreendo que não foi a melhor maneira de me expressar.

–Hã? –olhou-o confuso

Sorento aproximou-se dele, fazendo-o parar. Olhou profundamente em seus olhos e o norueguês pôde perceber um leve rubor em sua face.

–Eu...não sei como dizer...É algo novo para mim...durante tanto tempo meu único interesse foi a música, mas agora... –começou a falar, sem desviar um segundo sequer seu olhar do de Mime –Sua presença, seu sorriso...não há momento do meu dia em que eu não pense em você. O fascínio que senti assim que o vi pareceu crescer cada vez mais. A princípio acreditei que fosse apenas uma forte amizade, contudo... –estendeu a mão até o rosto do norueguês, seus dedos roçando nos lábios rosados –depois daquele beijo... não tive mais dúvidas do que sinto –afastou-se devagar, sua voz denotava um leve pesar. –Mas não posso exigir o mesmo de você –virou-se, recomeçando a andar –Desculpe por deixá-lo confuso àquele dia...eu te acompanho até em casa.

Todas as palavras que Sorento dissera eram absorvidas aos poucos pela mente de Mime. Ficou algum tempo na mesma posição e foi compreendendo o real significado de tudo que lhe fora dito _"Por que estou aqui PARADO?"_ –uma vozinha em seu cérebro alertou-o. Imediatamente pôs-se a andar, alcançando o austríaco.

–Espere! –exclamou enquanto parava ao lado de Sorento, que estancou imediatamente ao ouvir o pedido –E-Eu ainda não disse tudo o que preciso dizer –o norueguês interrompeu-se, procurando as melhores palavras para se expressar –V-Você não é o único que está vivendo situações novas...e-eu também me senti fascinado por você assim que entrei na escola. Também pensei que fosse apenas amizade, mas não era. Não é –ergueu o rosto rubro, os olhos trêmulos, porém decididos, fitavam cada expressão do austríaco –Fiquei tão confuso com o que ocorreu sexta...pensei em milhares de explicações para aquilo, nenhuma convincente o bastante. E...escutando tudo o que me disse agora há pouco...finalmente consegui coragem para dizer...

Sorento encarou-o surpreso, mas um sorriso surgira em seu rosto. Puxou Mime para perto, envolvendo-o em um abraço, os corações palpitavam juntos, em uníssono. Levantaram os rostos e seus lábios encontraram-se novamente, num beijo lânguido, os braços do austríaco envolvendo a esbelta cintura do norueguês, que tinha as mãos entre os sedosos cabelos azul-céu. O doce momento foi interrompido por uma bela composição de Mozart, que vinha do celular de Mime.

–Desculpe –murmurou antes de atender o aparelho –Alô? Oi pai...sim...já estou a caminho de casa...uns 10 minutos, se muito...certo...até logo –desligou, os olhos fixando-se novamente no austríaco –Era o meu pai, perguntando se os ensaios já acabaram e se demoro muito.

–Melhor irmos mesmo. Amanhã é a tão esperada apresentação e precisamos descansar bastante para o Grande Dia.

O norueguês assentiu, com um sorriso no rosto assim que o austríaco passou o braço por seus ombros e recomeçaram a andar.

Estava escuro. Poucas pessoas circulavam na rua, mas mesmo assim alguns comentários, direcionados tanto a um quanto ao outro, podiam ser ouvidos.

"–_Nossa...que gatinha" _–escutou um homem comentar com os amigos – _"Pena que tá acompanhada"._

"–_Ai, que cara lindo! Aquela garota tem sorte, hein?"_ –ouviu de um coro de garotas.

Já estava agradecendo a praticamente todos os deuses, de nórdicos à gregos, quando finalmente chegaram a porta de sua casa. Encostou-se na frondosa árvore plantada em frente a casa, que tampava a vista da janela da sala, e puxou Sorento para outro beijo, dessa vez mais demorado, ambos aproveitando plenamente o sabor do outro. Separaram-se ligeiramente ofegantes e olharam-se longamente.

Mime desviou seu olhar para dentro de casa –Tenho que entrar...

–Então...uma boa noite e durma bem. Amanhã pe um grande dia –disse Sorento dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo.

–Descanse você também –sorriu Mime em tom amável, virando-se para abrir a porta –Até amanhã.

–Até –respondeu o austríaco que afastava-se vagarosamente. O norueguês acompanhou-o com o olhar e entrou. Foi direto ao quarto, onde guardou o material e tirou o uniforme azul-marinho, dobrando-o com esmero. Sentia como se uma aura de felicidade o envolvesse. Vestiu uma roupa confortável e foi ver seu pai.

OooOooOooO

O despertador tocou pontualmente às 6 da manhã. Desligou-o imediatamente, já havia acordado. Pensou seriamente se havia mesmo dormido. A ansiedade era tão grande que, se chegou a dormir, foi um sono agitado, superficial. Entretanto, ao levantar-se, sentiu-se mais desperto e melhor do que nunca.

Caminhou até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Maquinalmente tirou o pijama e entrou debaixo do jato de água morna. Lavou-se com cuidado, demorando um pouco mais que o normal para concluir o banho. Enrolou-se no roupão e saiu até a cozinha, onde seu pai já tomava café.

–Bom dia filho –disse Folker enquanto servia uma xícara de café com leite para o filho.

–Bom dia –sorriu Mime sentando-se à mesa –Você virá para a apresentação?

–É depois do horário de almoço, não?

–Uhm hum –afirmou pouco antes de sorver um gole de café com leite.

–Farei o possível para ir –disse o homem –afinal não é todo dia que meu filho se apresenta –deu um leve sorriso, erguendo-se –Já estou indo, qualquer problema eu ligo no seu celular.

–Certo, até mais. Bom trabalho! –disse enquanto seu pai saía. Levou distraidamente um pedaço de pão à boca, sua mente perdida em devaneios. Fitou o relógio de parede e levantou-se, não queria se atrasar.

Buscou no armário o uniforme. Tirou o roupão e começou a se trocar. Pegou outra muda de roupa para a apresentação, guardando-a cuidadosamente na mochila. Fitou-se brevemente no espelho, escovou os sedosos cabelos alaranjados e pegou o relógio de pulso e o celular sobre a cômoda. Verificou o material, pôs o estojo com a lira e as partituras na mochila, colocou-a nas costas e saiu.

Fez o rotineiro percurso até a escola, a ansiedade tomando proporções cada vez maiores em seu peito. Durante o trajeto alguns pensamentos o perturbaram. E se ele esquecesse o que ensaiou? E se a ansiedade e o nervosismo o vencessem e ele não conseguisse tocar, ou errasse lá em cima: Afastou tais pensamentos como pôde e entrou na escola, subindo as escadas até sua sala sem nem questionar.

Matsuri encontrava-se na sala junto de Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu e Seiya. Reparou, com pesar, que Sorento ainda não chegara.

–Bom dia –disse ele simpático, largando a mochila sobre sua carteira.

–Ohayoo Benetnasch-kun! –disse Matsuri alegremente –Você está com uma cara ótima e duvido que seja só por causa da apresentação.

O norueguês enrubesceu –Eh...bem... –ia começar a dizer qualquer coisa mas, para sua sorte, Sorento acabara de entrar na sala.

–Bom dia –largou a mochila em seu lugar e aproximou-se, sua voz forte e melodiosa causando um arrepio no jovem de cabelos alaranjados.

–Bom dia Sorento –virou-se para ele, um lindo sorriso no rosto.

–Ohayoo Sorento-kun! –disse a garota olhando significativamente para os dois –Estávamos falando agora mesmo que o Benetnasch-kun está com uma cara ótima hoje. Não concorda?

O austríaco olhou bem para o outro e sorriu –Sim, está ótima –e, para a surpresa geral, envolveu a cintura do norueguês, encostando o queixo em seu ombro.

–Ahá! Eu sabia que vocês finalmente tinham se entendido! –exclamou Matsuri feliz da vida –Ah...assim não vão sobrar garotos bonitos pra mim –suspirou.

–Não fica chateada Matsuri-chan que você ainda vai encontrar alguém –disse Seiya bem-humorado como sempre.

–Tudo bem, pe minha sina ser cercada de bishounens yaoi. Já estou acostumada.

–E a apresentação? –perguntou Hyoga a Mime e Sorento –Estão muito ansiosos?

Os dois se entreolharam e responderam, em uníssono –Muito.

–Tenho certeza que a apresentação de vocês será maravilhosa –disse Shun com um sorriso radiante no belo rosto –Estarei torcendo por vocês.

–Obrigado Shun –Mime retribuiu o sorriso. Era incrível como aquele garoto de cabelos esverdeados conseguia dissipar qualquer ansiedade e perturbação apenas com um sorriso.

–Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, temos que ir –disse Shiryu.

–Ah! –disse Seiya levando a mão à testa –É mesmo! O Ikki, a Pandora e nós ficamos de organizar o anfiteatro.

–Desculpem, mas temos mesmo que ir –disse Hyoga.

–Depois nos vemos –sorriu Shun.

–Até mais –disse Shiryu.

–Tchau! –exclamou Seiya, pouco antes de seguir os demais e sair da sala.

–É impressão ou não virá quase ninguém para a escola? –perguntou Sorento olhando em volta.

–Alguns foram chamados para ajudar com os bastidores da apresentação. O restante só virá depois do almoço –disse Matsuri fazendo um gesto de pouco caso com a mão.

–E pode fazer isso? –perguntou mime surpreso, uma das mãos acariciando languidamente a nuca do austríaco, que ainda tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

–Poder não pode, mas... –disse a garota –Duvido que vá ter alguma aula hoje –levantou-se e pegou a mochila –Eu vou ao anfiteatro, ver no que posso ajudar. Vocês podem aproveitar o tempo livre para ensaiar. Tchauzinho –disse ela já saindo da sala, deixando-os a sós.

–Estou enganado ou ela está um pouco chateada? –perguntou o norueguês ao austríaco que beijava de leve seu pescoço.

–Você não sabe? Ela está assim porque o Ikki e a Pandora , da turma B, começaram a namorar –explicou Sorento –Já faz um bom tempo que ela gosta dele.

–Entendo –disse ele –Gostei da sugestão dela, podemos repassar uma última vez a melodia. O que acha?

–Ótimo! E dessa vez sem as partituras.

Começaram a ensaiar ali mesmo, apesar de não ser o mais apropriado dos lugares, por cerca de meia-hora. Vez ou outra algum colega chegava para guardar o material ou algum curioso escutava a melodia e ia espiar, porém ninguém ousava interrompê-los. Estavam tão concentrados que não reparavam na existência do restante do mundo. Apenas dos acordes suaves que produziam. Ao concluírem o ensaio, contudo, a sala encontrava-se tão vazia quanto antes.

–Acho que conseguiremos apresentar mesmo sem as partituras –disse o austríaco em tom satisfeito, guardando com carinho sua flauta.

–Mesmo assim, por precaução, devemos deixá-las à vista –aconselhou o norueguês que fechava o zíper da mochila.

–Falta um bom tempo para subirmos ao palco... –Sorento pegou Mime pela mão, fazendo-o aproximar-se –Vamos aproveitar o tempo livre –trouxe o alvíssimo rosto mais perto e tocou-lhe os lábios com doçura.

–Sorento! –o norueguês apartou o beijo. Olhou para os lados repetidas vezes e prosseguiu –Alguém pode nos ver!

–Farei o possível para que não nos vejam –sorriu o austríaco, tornando a beijá-lo ardentemente.

OooOooOooO

Alguém batera na porta do vestiário há pouco para avisar que o anfiteatro estava lotado. Os lugares sentados há muito acabaram e muitas pessoas arrumavam lugares junto às paredes. Ao ouvir tal notícia seu coração disparou e a ansiedade aumentou vertiginosamente. Olhou para o lado, Sorento parecia tão ansioso quanto si próprio. Voltou-se para o espelho e ajeitou o smoking branco, os dedos trêmulos. Viu quando o austríaco esgueirou-se por trás de si e o abraçou, os lábios colados ao seu ouvido.

–Nervoso? –murmurou ele, sua voz melodiosa causando-lhe arrepios. Afirmou com a cabeça e o austríaco prosseguiu –Vai dar tudo certo, fique tranqüilo.

Um toque na porta. Já era a hora de se apresentarem.

Mime engoliu em seco. Pegou sua lira e respirou fundo. Sorento, que já estava com a flauta em mãos, pegou delicadamente na mão do norueguês, entrelaçando os dedos. Olhou para ele, que sorriu e abriram a porta, rumo a seu destino.

Subiram no palco sob uma salva de palmas. Antes de sentarem-se viram que estavam todos ali, nas primeiras filas: Matsuri, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya, o professor Mu e o professor Virgo, o professor L'Aurore e Milo Scorpius, o professor Orfeu, que sorriu para os dois, Afrodite e um homem de cabelos curtos e azuis, com cara de poucos amigos. Viram também Folker e a mãe de Sorento, uma mulher muito bonita com longos cachos azul-céu e olhos do mesmo tom róseo do filho. Sentaram-se em seus devidos lugares, seriam os primeiros a se apresentarem, seguidos por uma apresentação de Pandora à harpa e dois garotos, um no violino e outro ao piano. Entreolharam-se e Sorento começou a tocar as primeiras notas. Mime respirou fundo, olhos de soslaio para o austríaco, cerrou os olhos, começando a tocar as notas já tão bem conhecidas depois de tantos dias de treinamento árduo.

A platéia olhava fascinada para as duas belíssimas figuras no palco. A divina melodia era de uma emoção única e os dois tocavam com uma naturalidade inacreditável. Folker sentia-se orgulhoso do talento do filho e tinha de admitir, mesmo que à contra-gosto, de que ele e o austríaco faziam uma bela parceria. A mãe de Sorento tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanta emoção. Já vira muitos ensaios e pequenas apresentações de seu filho. Mas ali, tocando junto daquele lindo rapaz de cabelos alaranjados, ela parecia diferente, embora não soubesse exatamente em quê. O que sabia era que o rapazinho da lira mudara para melhor seu filho e seu coração de mãe dizia que os laços entre os dois eram muito fortes.

Nenhum outro som podia ser ouvido no anfiteatro além da deliciosa melodia. O público estava totalmente embevecido pelos acordes carregados de emoção e leveza. Ao concluírem a apresentação foram aplaudidos de pé, bob gritos e acenos de Matsuri, que sorria para eles.

Levantaram-se, trocaram olhares cúmplices e agradeceram a platéia, saindo em seguida. Caminharam apressados até o vestiário, a satisfação presente em seus sorrisos.

–Eu...consegui! –exclamou Mime, o rosto levemente rubro, o coração batendo enlouquecido no peito. Tirou o paletó, abriu dois botões da camisa e, com um suspiro, sentou-se no banco do vestiário.

–Você esteve ótimo, não errou uma nota sequer –disse Sorento enquanto guardada a flauta, sentando-se a seu lado em seguida.

–Você também esteve ótimo... –disse o norueguês sem-graça com o elogio –Pensei seriamente que eu não fosse consegui. Mas você estava a meu lado e me deu coragem –sorriu ele com meiguice.

Foi a vez do austríaco ficar encabulado com o elogio. Apenas sacudiu a cabeça e abraçou-a ao norueguês, alcançando seu ouvido.

–E-Eu te amo –murmurou sem-jeito, dando-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha.

–Também te amo –sorriu Mime ternamente.

Fitaram-se durante alguns minutos e os lábios encontraram-se pouco depois, num beijo apaixonado. Mudaram rapidamente de roupa e enquanto saiam para juntarem-se aos amigos Mime pensou em quanta coisa mudara desde que deixara a Noruega. Nova casa, nova vida, nova escola, novos amigos e, o mais incrível e improvável, até um namorado. Não sabia bem o que seria dali para frente, Só sabia de uma coisa: estava feliz como nunca.

**Owari!**

**

* * *

**

Notas:

(1)-Data de aniversário do Mime tirada de um site espanhol. Se é verdade ou não aí eu já não sei (no site CavZodíaco não tem nenhuma data de nenhum dos Guerreiros Deuses)

(2)-Data de aniversário tirada das datas de nascimento de Camus (07/02) e Milo (08/11). Criativo, né? XDD

* * *

**Comentários da autora: **_Nem acredito que consegui mesmo terminar a fic! Ela cresceu bastante. De início era para ser apenas uma fic bem curtinha e talz mas ela cresceu mais do que eu esperava. E estou muito feliz com isso._

_Bem, é a primeira fic Mime&Sorento que escrevo e talvez a primeira fic sobre os dois(ao menos em português eu imagino que seja). Espero que consiga converter muita gente ao Liraflautismo XD._

_Peço desculpas desde já para quem entende de música erudita e etc pois usei de muita licença poética na fic. Não gosto muito de tê-lo feito, mas não tive muita escolha. Desculpem os erros que possivelmente terão._

_Como toda fic minha, coloquei meus amados casaisinhos. Pena que não consegui uma maior participação deles. Ah, uma curiosidade: quando o Mu conversava com Mime, era para o Shaka interrompê-los, porém, quando escrevi : "uma graciosa figura..." imediatamente foi o Dite que apareceu em minha mente e acabou dando no que deu._

_Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic tanto quanto eu amei escrevê-la. Ficou muito fofa, como queria._

_Beijos especiais para todas que gostaram dos dois nas fics "O Segredo de White Village" e no primeiro cap da "The Rage Beat", principalmente para a Enfermeira-chan (minha segunda convertida ao liraflautismoXD), Lamari e minha maninha Chizuru-chan (primeira convertida XDD)._

_Kissus, kissus_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


End file.
